


Coming Around

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Cat People (1982)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irena descovers the truth of her family of her brother her feelings and such confuse her about her brother Paul knows how to help her but will it scare her to find out how to help her mind and body? please read thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked this pairing plus I hate Oliver lol enjoy

Familiar

Paul watched Irena from a distance he was intoxicated by her as if pulled to her he knew why he always knew. He followed her to the phone booth placing his hand on the phone before she picked it up startled Irena looked at him "Hello Irena I'm paul" he drawled out a british tinge to his voice he was so charming, intoxicating so. Irena stared at his lips than his eyes not understanding why she was feeling hot, and bothered by his presence he simply smirked to himself "Paul" she suddenly said smiling brightly as Paul hugged her affectionately he gave off so much heat an abnormal amount even so much so to the point where it felt like they were his skin to her skin he took this opertunity to inhale her scent the scent of her hair Irena blushed softly. Once the hug ended which something drove her want to hold on to him and his warmth. Paul smilled at her he moistened his lips every fiber in his body told him to attack her to taste every inch of her skin her mouth the lobe of her ear. He cleared his throat as they began to walk he put his arm around her shoulders almost possessive as they walked by a man. "So Irena how was your flight?" he asked as they neared the stairs "Oh terrible I hate flying" she said shaking her head "No I understand I hate plane and flying as well" he gripped her shoulder smiling "Your very cute you know" he said commenting on the way her voice was and the way she struggled to put words together she blushed brightly at the comment and looked up "Let's go home shall we?" he asked.  
Home

They drove up to his house and opened the door Female greeted them "Oh Irena your brother has been driving me crazy talking about how he couldn't wait for your arrival! You have your brother's same deep blue eyes that's how I knew it was you" her bohemian voice was thick. "Here I want to show you something" he said. Paul took her up stairs and on the way up stairs he covered her eyes "No peeking" he said staring at the side of her face that urge coming again to lavish her again"Do you remember when we used to practice together?" Paul asked Irena "Practice? For what?" Irena asked curiously not sure what he was talking about"For the circus." he said smiling as he walked over to a large cabinet still covering her eyes with one hand "I said it was a no peeking huh?" he checked her to make sure she wasn't "No peeking!" he teased as he pulled off the white sheet from the cabinet."Ta-da." he exclaimed uncovering her eyes to see she gasped covering her mouth he stood behind her inhaling the scent of her hair eyes closed he rubbed the ball of his nose gently against the back of her ear "Oh its beautiful" she said as he opened the oak cabinet she looked at all circus memorabilia inside picking things up looking around "God!" she said "Well the skeletons are out of the closet now huh?" he chuckled grabbing a stack of old photos"When Grandfather started the circus he only had one wagon." Paul said rummaging through the pictures"It was a beautiful two-tiered one there's a picture of it somewhere." he paused finding it "Oh there they are see? Yeah the apes were kept on top and the cat underneath the chimp used to tease the cat by throwing its garbage down through the bars" they both chuckled at this smiling "Oh they were so young mother looks so happy" he said still smiling Irena looked down "I envy you I wish I'd known her" he grabbed three balls and started to juggle them singing "Some little mice Sat in the barn to spin pussy came by and popped her head in what are you doing, my little men? weaving coats for... " he was stopped by Irena as he threw the balls to her as she juggled singing with him"'Weaving coats for gentlemen"' she sang "Very good" he smirked "'Shall I come in and cut your threads off? oh no kind sir oh no kind sir we will snap our heads off we will snap our heads off"' they finished at the same time as she set the red blue and yellow balls down they both laughed smiling brightly "Here let me show you your room" he took her down the hall into a room next to his. There was a stuffed animal Panther on the bed with a bow on it he picked it up "I saw it and thought of you..When I'm gone it can remind you of me" he said placing it down on the bed again she blushed softly why is he treating me like this? she asked herself not minding his kindness"Let's have dinner shall we? It's getting rather late" he said walking besides her down the steps his hand rested on the middle of her back.  
Dinner

Once they were in the beautiful dinning area Paul pulled out Irena's chair for her and sat himself the table already had bowls silver ware and glasses on it. Female walked in with the chicken Gumbo placing it on the table Paul ladled Irena a bowl full "Careful be it's hot" he said smiling gently at her and then Female and himself got some of the food. "Mmmm" this is wonderful she said taking another spoonful of the food. "I forgot to call the Robinsons" Irena said sighing softly."Why do you have to call now?" Paul asked anger in his voice "They care about me" Irena said standing up Paul stood to "Sit down, sit down, sit down" he said putting a hand on her shoulder softly pushing her back in her seat. "You can call after dinner" he asked "I just didn't want them to worry about me they've been really nice you'd like them Janice works at the nursery school at least part-time she has three children and Arnold is from the CPA, you know he's extremely mellow the only time he loses his temper is about April 15th" With every word she said it made him grow angered and angered he looked around as she talked noticing the huge wall mirror was crooked so he stood abruptly in the middle of what Irena was saying and fixed it he then rather rudely said "Did they ever tell you how our parents died?" he asked Irena nodded "Yes" she said "What did they tell you about me?" he asked softly still standing. "Not much I mean I knew I had a brother, but I was only four I used to fantasize about you when I was in the orphanage" she said blushing looking down. Paul smirked as he did to about hot sticky fumbling in under the covers with her comforted his thought when it was necessary to change or when he masturbated at night. "fantasize?" he asked more of a perverted tone in his voice then a questioning one as a sly smile grew on his face. "Well, you know about you coming to rescue me and things" she said slowly blushing she knew she use to dream about him doing things to her that were wrong of her to think about her brother that way but she couldn't help it. "Yes, I had the same dreams" he said smiling. "Really" Irena asked excitement in her voice "Yes" his voice was low noticing the excitement in her feeling it as Female started to clean up "Shall we join to the living room?" he asked.  
Livingroom memories  
Paul took her to the livingroom like the rest of the house it looked amazing and rich like plush couches fire-place piano the TV was old and looked like it was never used. Bookshelves built into the wall oak floor white fancy walls that had greyish blue celtic design in it. He sat on the green couch fire lit he crossed his legs "Sit dear sit" ha said patting the couch coushin next to him. Irena sat keeping her distance smiling a bit "Why did you ask?" he asked her staring at her legs her beautiful smooth long silky legs. Paul placed a rough warm hand on her knee wanting so bad to taste and feel every visible part of her skin his blue eyes lit up with excitement as he crossed his legs tighter. Irena blushed deeply "I..I was just wondering" she said softly "Your so beautiful when you blush" he said cupping her cheek gently rubbing the part of her cheeks that were red with his thumb his blue eyes studying her every inch of her he wanted to kiss those soft, pink, full lips his mouth opened slightly. But he stood going over to the bookshelf at the far side of the room pulling out two old, tattered photo albums. Paul sat back down and opened one of them it was zoo pictures him, Irena, and their parents. "We were drawn to animals when we were younger do you remember your favorite exhibit" He asked her brushing her hair behind her ear gently thumb brushing against her earlobe smiling "The panthers" Irena said smiling softly. After a few hours they got to the wedding album of their parents they looked like the spitting image of their parents so to speak different hairstyles of course. "Oh she's beautiful in it" Irena said lighting up his arm around her. "You would look so beautiful in it" he said "You think so? It's so beautiful"Irena said "Would you like to see it?" he asked smiling brightly. Irena gasped "Oh yes" she said. Paul put the book down on the coffee table infront of him and led her by the hand up to the attic.  
The Attic  
Once in the attic they went over to the tall oak wardrobe and opened it inside was the dress in a plastic covering to protect the dress. The dress was gorgeous strapless with tight embroidered sleeves attached to the torso part it was fitting on top and blowy on the bottom a lacy top layer with tiny pearls sewed in it. "Wow it's so beautiful..." she whispers as if her voice would ruin it. Paul was behind Irena hands on her shoulders "It's ok it's protected by plastic..do you want to put it on" he asked his lips right next to her ear his hot breath against her ear his voice low lustful there was a silk changing screen in the corner. She nodded he got it out of the plastic and drapped it over her out stretched arms "Go on" his voice compelling and low his heart racing eyes lit up. Irena changed into it as Paul sat in a chair near by eyes full of lust his body grew hot he moistened his lips with his tonuge slowly. Irena looked at him as if for approval. Paul stood up and walked over he had on a white turtle neck, black blazer, and black pants. He stood behind her he smoothed the front of the dress from behind smiling "Magnificent" he whispered into her ear lustful they stood in front of a full length mirror his hands on her hips gently from behind. They looked like the spitting image of their parents except different haircuts. "I feel beautiful" Irena said. "You are beautiful my dear" he whispered into her ear hot breath hitting her ear he looked back at the mirror of the two "Just like our parents" he said stroking the side of her face with his thumb "It's getting late you need rest let me help you" he whispered kissing her cheek and unzipped the side zipper to the dress sliding it down her shoulders fingertips brushed her skin gently and he stepped back going back to his chair. She changed out of it and they went down stairs "Goodnight...if you need anything I'm right next door...Anything" he said stressing anything he kissed her forehead cupping her face "I love you" he said. Irena nodded

Nightmares and answers 

"Paul!" Irena ran after him in the red smoke the ground was sandy when they appeared by a tree a panther was now in the tree Paul appeared and took her gently by the hand as the sandy wind calmed and she could see clearly there was more than one panther "Long ago, our ancestors sacrificed their children to the leopards the souls of the children grew inside the leopards until the leopards became human we were gods then we are an incestuous race we can only make love with our own otherwise we transform and before we can become human again...we must kill...Welcome home Irena" he said touching her face gently she didn't pull back she pushed into his hand it was warm and rough he turned going toward the lowest panther on the tree Irena was mystified by the Panther it roared but she didn't flinch as if she knew who the panther was she was drawn to her just like she was paul "Mother" she said. "Wake and join with me if you want to save yourself from becoming a panther forever you must come to me" Paul said softly his voice low and seductively. She woke suddenly in covered in sweat she stood and went down the hall to Paul's room where Paul was waiting on his bed naked she knocked softly and he stood grabbing the blue silk robe from his bed side he walked to the door a film of sweat over his body. "Irena" he asked as he opened the door. "Can...we talk?" she said softly biting her bottom lip as she stared her thoughts clouded by lust she wanted him so badly but she knew it was wrong and that was a dream dreams weren't real. "Of course come in" he said grabbing her hand gently and sat her down on his bed he knew she was troubled by something and he wanted to know what not take advantage of her so he pushed his dirty thoughts out of his mind and sat next to her hand on her knee dangerously close to her entrance. She shifted in her seat he couldn't help it he was a guy after all she began to get aroused by the simple gesture "I I uh...had a dream about you...and mother...You said we were leopards.." she said slowly still a bit confused by it "We are" he whispered cupping the side of her face his eyes turning into a cat eye the color bright blue she jumped gasping "I believe you i believe you" she said starting to get scared his canines huge now she pulled away "shhhh It's ok I'll help you lay with me" he said laying back pulling her into his big warm arms she laid her head on his chest laying directly on top of him his arms snaked their way around her waist.

As he held him she calmed down enough for her to slowly comprehended. "Make love to me" Paul said softly stroking her hair she looked up at him his blue eyes intoxicating her compelling her. Paul reached out kissing her deeply his tounge went across her bottom lip she opened her mouth allowing him to enter their tounges fought for dominance he flipped so she was under him still kissing her he took off his robe moving her silk night-gown up and her already moist panties down he broke the kiss panting for air an animalistic growl escaped his mouth as he started to kiss up and down her jaw down to her breasts he moved her silk gown off her and caressed her side and torso her skin so soft and flawless he admired her body. He kissed down to her belly button and up again kissing her lips gently as he spread her legs his member hard and ready for her motioning herself at her opening thrusting slowly at first making sure not to hurt her she gasped at the new feeling it hurt at first but at first but she soon got use to it and it sent wave after wave of pleasure. he took her now erect nipple into his mouth sucking the heat was blazing between the two's bodies.

Their hearts pounding fast and out of their chests. Both their senses heightened intoxicated by eacheother. She gasped as his speed went up and he went harder he loved her tight walls around his hard member. It felt so right to him to be deep inside her as he went to the hilt inside her she screamed out in pleasure. That aln=one was enough to make him go over the rose up in her stomach and strange feeling to her. "Let go" he whispered into her ear she moaned loudly in his ear as her walls closed around his cock. He groaned into the napped of her neck as he released into her. Paul pulled out of her collapsing besides her on the bed his head on her chest he held her as she stroked his hair. "It felt so good...and right" She whispered smiling softly. "Do you understand now how right we are for each other" he asked her stroking the skin of her torso panting softly. "Yes I do" she said coming to her senses fully accepting her fate and him. "I love you so much Irena" he said as he drifted off to a pleasure induced sleep "I love you to Paul" she whisper cuddling him covering them up with the soft big blanket falling asleep to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot cute little story review please :) also I hate Oliver I always thought Irena should be with Paul anyone noticed how Malcom McDowel sounds a lot like Anthony Hopkins? lol :) Both awesome in my opinion hot actors lol


End file.
